Damn Night
by black rose27
Summary: GD Ginny wird nachts von Draco in der Bibliothek überrascht und lässt sich auf etwas ein, dass sie später vielleicht bereuen könnte
1. Default Chapter

Hab beschlossen zur Abwechslung mal ne Draco/Ginny Story zu schreiben, ich hab keine Ahnung, ob die gut is oder net abba bitte trotzdem lesen und fleißig reviewn (bitte bitte)!!!  
  
Damn Night  
  
Verdammt, wieso stand in diesen scheiß Büchern eigentlich nicht dass, was sie brauchte?  
  
Ginny saß jetzt bestimmt schon Stunden an diesem verdammten Zaubertränke Aufsatz und hatte kaum zwei Seiten geschrieben. Vor ihr stapelten sich tausende von Büchern, die sie, wie es ihr schien schon x mal durchgekaut hatte, und trotzdem konnte sie nichts nützliches finden.  
  
Es war keiner mehr in der Bibliothek, denn es war schon weit nach 11 Uhr.  
  
Das einzige Licht, das noch brannte, war das auf ihrem Tisch. Und bis Morgen sollte sie diesen verflixten Aufsatz fertig bekommen.  
  
Sie kaute verzweifelt an ihrem Federkiel und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, was jedoch nicht sehr gut gelang. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein räuspern.  
  
Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und sah auf.  
  
In einem der Sessel ihr gegenüber saß eine Gestalt.  
  
"Hab ich dich erschreckt?", fragte eine sanfte, tiefe Stimme.  
  
"Malfoy?!", hauchte sie erschrocken. "Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?"  
  
"Weiß nicht, aber ich denke, ziemlich lange.", antwortete er mit gleichgültiger Stimme.  
  
Ginny antwortete nicht. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, wie er da lässig im Sessel saß, und sie interessiert beobachtete. Sein Hemd war ganz aufgeknöpft. Sie beobachtete angespannt, wie sich seine muskulöse Brust hob und senkte. Sein Haar fiel ihm in die Stirn, bedeckten die kleinen Schweißperlen. Seine Ärmel waren halb hochgekrempelt und man konnte seine durchtrainierten Muskeln sehen.  
  
Er strich sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass ich begehrenswert bin, aber ich denke, dass das kein Grund ist, mich so anzustarren, Weasley."  
  
Sie senkte schnell ihren Blick und begann hastig ihre Pergamentblätter einzurollen.  
  
"Das einzige, was du bist, ist eingebildet, Malfoy. Du bist vielleicht gerade gut genug für Parkinson. Bei den anderen hast du sowieso keine Chance.", antwortete sie kalt und steckte ihre Pergamentrollen in ihre Manteltasche.  
  
Er lachte.  
  
"Parkinson, natürlich. Sie hatte nie die geringste Chance bei mir. Ich denke ich bekomme etwas besseres. Wenn du wüsstest, was die Hälfte der Mädchen dieser Schule geben würden, auch nur einen einzigen Blick von mir zu bekomme......."  
  
"Ich denke ich sollte meine Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, mich mit dir abzugeben."  
  
Sie stand auf und lief mit schnellen Schritten auf den Ausgang zu.  
  
"Warte!"  
  
Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich genervt um.  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich? Du hast dich nie einen Dreck um mich geschert und heute Abend bist du ganz versessen auf meine Gesellschaft!"  
  
Er stand langsam auf und trat auf sie zu.  
  
"Weißt du, Ginny, manche Dinge ändern sich eben. Du hast dich geändert und ich habe mich geändert.", flüsterte er mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen?"  
  
Er kam noch einen Schritt näher, so dass ihre Körper nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren.  
  
Er senkte seinen Kopf und hauchte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich möchte nur etwas ausprobieren, wenn du gestattest."  
  
Er legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich. Zwischen seinem und ihrem Körper war nur noch der dünne Stoff ihres T-Shirts und sie wusste er konnte spüren, wie ihr Herz raste.  
  
Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Wie weich und voll sie waren.  
  
Er küsste sie immer inniger und sie hinderte ihn nicht daran. Sie konnte nicht oder... wollte nicht.  
  
Es war unbeschreiblich. Es war etwas anderes ihn zu küssen als irgend jemand anderen. Nicht, dass sie ihn liebte, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber dennoch, es war etwas wie ein Zauber. Es war wunderschön und es gab ihr ein unendlich gutes Gefühl.  
  
Also er sich wieder von ihr löste lies sie noch einige Sekunden ihre Augen geschlossen, bevor sie diese langsam öffnete. Sie blickte ihm direkt in die eisig blauen Augen. Sie glitzerten und auch wenn sie ihm nur in die Augen sah, wusste sie dass er lächelte.  
  
Ginny hauchte: "Und, wieso hast du das ausprobiert?"  
  
"Um festzustellen, dass auch du mir nicht wiederstehen kannst, Kleines."  
  
Sie starrte ihn an, plötzlich war der Zauber, den sie verspürt hatte gebrochen. Sie löste sich ein paar Zentimeter von ihm und holte ihre Hand zu einem Schlag aus.  
  
Kurz bevor sie in seinem Gesicht auftreffen konnte, umschloss er mit seiner Hand ihre Finger.  
  
"Du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen, Ginny. .... und um herauszufinden, dass du unendlich gut küssen kannst."  
  
Er zog sie wieder enger an sich heran und fing an ihren Hals zu küssen.  
  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und fuhr mit ihren zarten, dünnen Fingern durch sein schönes, weiches, blondes Haar.  
  
"Wieso tust du mir das an?", hauchte sie verzweifelt.  
  
Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass er antwortete und aufhörte, was er anscheinend auch nicht vor hatte.  
  
Er begann langsam, die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu lösen.  
  
Sie fuhr ebenfalls mit ihren Händen über seinen gutgebauten Körper zu fahren. Sie spürte, wie sein Herz raste, genauso wie ihr eigenes.  
  
Sie streifte ihm das Hemd von den Schultern und er tat es ihr gleich.  
  
Als seine Hände ihren Oberschenkel hinauf glitten und den Saum ihres kurzen Rockes berührten, hielt sie ihn mit ihrer eigenen davon ab, noch weiter vor zu dringen.  
  
"Nein. Ich kann das nicht...!"  
  
"Wieso nicht?"  
  
"Weil ich dir nicht traue und....!"  
  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er drückte ihr seine weichen Lippen auf den Mund um sie zum schweigen zu bringen. Während er mit seinen Händen über ihren wohlgeformten Körper glitt. Sie erwiderte nichts mehr, und lies ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. 


	2. the day after

Hm na ja also ich wollte ja mal n happy end oder so was schreiben aber so sehr ich es auch versuche, meine Finger wollen einfach nicht machen was ich will *schnüff* Also wieder mal was ein bisschen trauriges. Ich hoffe ihr killt mich net und schreibt bitte bitte trotzdem ganz ganz viele reviews.  
  
Viel spaß beim lesen!!  
  
The Day After  
  
Als Ginny die große Halle betrat, versuchte sie, seinen Blick aufzufangen. Draco, jedoch schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Er schien ganz vertieft in ein Gespräch mit Parkinson. Sie spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herz, sagte sich aber, dass es nichts zu bedeuten hatte, schließlich hatte er selbst gesagt, dass er etwas besseres als Parkinson bekommen würde. Und dieser jemand war sie selbst.  
  
Während des ganzen Frühstücks, sah sie die ganze Zeit zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Augen brannten und es schimmerten Tränen in ihnen, sie war nicht sicher, ob es daran lag, dass sie ihn anstarrte, ohne ein einziges Mal zu zwinkern, oder daran, dass er sie nicht beachtete, oder sah.  
  
Sie hatte von ihrem Teller noch keinen einzigen Bissen gegessen, als Draco plötzlich aufstand, und, von einer Horde Mädchen umringt in Richtung Tür lief.  
  
Ginny sprang auf und rannte hinter ihm her. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen. Sie hielt es einfach nicht aus, ihn mit all diesen Schlampen zu sehen, die ihn anhimmelten.  
  
In der Eingangshalle, rief sie nach ihm.  
  
Er drehte sich verwundert um.  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
Ginny, bemerkte, wie ihr Herz raste. Sie schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu fangen.  
  
"Kann ich dich kurz sprechen, Draco?"  
  
"Sicher, Kleines.", sagte er mit einem Unterton, den Ginny nicht ganz zu deuten verstand.  
  
Mit einem Blick auf Dracos Harem, fügte sie ärgerlich hinzu: "Ich meinte alleine."  
  
Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen, und gab den Mädchen mit einer Handbewegung zu verstehen, dass sie ihn alleine lassen sollten.  
  
Ginny schaute ein bisschen unsicher und grimmig.  
  
"Was wollen die alle von dir?!"  
  
"Was geht dich dass an?", fragte er mit kalter Stimme.  
  
"Was soll das heißen?", flüsterte sie, denn ihre Stimme gab ein wenig nach und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.  
  
Er rollte genervt die Augen.  
  
"Was dachtest du? Denkst du wirklich, nur wegen einer Nacht, bin ich dein Eigentum oder so?"  
  
"Nein aber.... Ich meine.... wieso...?!", sie starrte ihn verständnislos an. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Ihr Herz tat schrecklich weh.  
  
"Gott, dachtest du wirklich, du würdest mir etwas bedeuten? Dachtest du im Ernst, ich würde dich lieben??!!"  
  
Sie antwortete nicht. Natürlich, wie konnte sie so etwas unsinniges gedacht haben. Er hatte sie ja immer gehasst. Aber wieso hatte er es dann getan?"  
  
"Es war einfach nur eine Wette, eine Wette, ob ich dich bekomme, und das hab ich. Es war ein Spiel, und du hattest deinen Spaß dabei und ich hatte es. Ich versteh wirklich dein Problem nicht. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich bekomme jede und das hast du ja gesehen! Was erwartest du von mir? Vielleicht dass ich dich Heirate, nur, weil ich dich gefickt habe?!"  
  
Er lachte.  
  
Ginny spürte, wie ihr Herz zerbrach, es fühlte sich an, als würde ein Messer es durchbohren.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen, sie wollte versuchen, die Tränen zurück zu halten, ihm nicht diese Genugtuung zu geben. Es gelang ihr nicht. Die Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen.  
  
Sie war zu seinem Spielzeug geworden und hatte nicht einmal wirklich versucht, sich zu wehren. Sie hatte sich einfach einem Traum, einem Gefühl hingegeben. Sie hatte gewusst, dass dies nicht die Wirklichkeit sein konnte, aber sie hatte ja nicht auf ihren Verstand hören wollen. Nun würde wohl bald die ganze Schule wissen, dass Malfoy sie gehabt hatte, dass sie nicht besser war, als seine ganzen anderen Schlampen.  
  
Er drehte sich langsam um und verschwand in einem der Gänge Sie starrte ihm nach, während die Tränen immer noch über ihre Wangen liefen.  
  
I wish  
We could have staied  
In this sweet lie  
But there is no way  
For dark and light  
No way  
For you and me  
I want you to know  
That the only way  
I coul have shown you  
Would have been the way  
Through the dark  
It was a gift  
To have one single night  
With you  
I know I hurt you  
I wish I would not have had to  
But this  
Was the only way  
To save you from the dark  
To save you from death 


	3. Regret

**Regret**

Er starrte aus dem Fenster, lies seine Gedanken freien Lauf, dachte nicht, sah nichts außer Schnee der die ersten morgendlichen Sonnenstrahlen reflektierend die Winterlandschaft in einen zauberhaften Glanz tauchte.

Alles war still. Kein Mensch hatte bis jetzt die wunderschöne Schneedecke mit Fußstapfen ruiniert. Es sah alles so friedlich und ruhig aus.

Hinter ihm raschelte dir Bettdecke, als sich Pansy Parkinson in seinem Bett im Schlaf bewegte. Er sah sie mit Abscheu an. Wieso mussten die Mädchen danach immer noch in seinem Bett schlafen? Wieso konnten sie dann nicht einfach verschwinden?

Er wusste, dass er jede haben konnte und alle anderen wussten das auch. Die Mädchen gehörten alle ihm. Es störte sie nicht, wenn er sie abwechselnd zu sich ins Bett holte, solange er jeder genügend Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, damit sie nicht zu einem anderen rannten. Sie blieben bei ihm, solange er eine gute Stellung bei der Dark Army hatte und ihnen ab und an ein Geschenk mitbrachte. Geld war nicht das Problem, sein Vater hatte genug davon und somit er auch.

Er seufzte. All diese Slytherin Schlampen waren von ihm abhängig, vergötterten ihn, lagen ihm zu Füßen. Was hatte er davon? Ja, Respekt, die anderen bewunderten ihn, taten was ER sagte, aber das war nicht, was er wirklich wollte. Er wollte diese ganzen Tussen gar nicht, er wollte nur die eine und nur Die konnte er nicht haben.

Es machte ihn wütend sie mit Potter zu sehen. Er hatte all die Jahre zusehen müssen, wie sie ihn vergötterte und dieser Idiot hatte sie nie gesehen. Er hatte sie eiskalt abblitzen lassen und sie verletzt, bis er dann gemerkt hatte wie wunderschön und toll sie wirklich war. Aber da war es zu spät, denn zu dem Zeitpunkt waren ihre Augen bereits geöffnet. Sie lebte ihr eigenes Leben, so wunderschön und unbeschwert und dann war er, Draco selbst ihr Leben getreten. Sie wäre bereit gewesen alles für ihn aufzugeben und ihn zu lieben und er hatte sie verletzt und bloßgestellt, hatte sie in ihrem Innersten verletzt und war somit nicht besser als Potter. Es war dumm gewesen auf seine Gefühle zu hören, er hatte sie die ganze Zeit unter Kontrolle gehabt, bis zu dieser Nacht. War es ein Fehler gewesen, diejenige, die er für immer lieben würde einmal zu lieben, um sie dann so zu verletzte? Aber wenn es doch seine einzige Gelegenheit gewesen war? Lieber einmal als nie, ist es nicht so? Aber genau das war der Fehler gewesen, der sie direkt in Potters Arme getrieben hatte. Er hatte die Gelegenheit ausgenutzt, dass sie gebrochen war und sie hat sich nicht gewehrt.

Ihn überkam erneut eine Welle von Hass gegen Potter.

Nun hatte Potter das einzige, was ihm auf dieser Welt etwas bedeutete.

"Oh Draco! Du bist ja schon wach, möchtest du nicht noch ein wenig zu mir unter die Decke kommen?"

Er drehte sich nicht um. Wieso konnte sie nicht einfach abhauen, wieso hatte er nie seine ruhe von ihr?


End file.
